


The World is Crazy

by Journeys Fable (0nlyJourney13)



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Horses, epona deserves more love, i just like horses, this is really boring and terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0nlyJourney13/pseuds/Journeys%20Fable
Summary: Linked Universe through the eyes of Epona
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	The World is Crazy

Epona’s had a crazy life. She wasn’t alone though. Both she and Link lived a normal life in the village until the monsters came and attacked everyone, including her. She got away, though, and made it back to Link! And Epona got to smash the monsters who hurt them! Apparently she had missed a lot.  
Link could turn into a wolf now.

“Apparently I’m a reincarnated hero and am destined to save this land from evil.” Link explained in his wolf form.  
“Evil? As in bad things?”  
“Epona...I’m gonna need your help.”  
“Fighting monsters is scary.”  
“Where’s that courageous mare that kicked monsters off a bridge? Look, I'll do all the fightin’. You just need to run and smash anythin’ that gets in your way.”

Once said evil was finished with, Link became very...depressed. The little creature that rode on his back when he was a wolf was gone. For a while, he didn’t use his wolf form but after he came back from what seemed to be a monster attack, monsters shouldn’t be around Ordon anymore, he became paranoid and kept watch over the village. One night, he sensed a larger group of monsters further from the village, but he decided to kill them before they got closer.

Once they reached the monsters, Epona easily managed to catch them by surprise and trample over some of them. Link jumped off her back and dealt with the rest. There were also other versions of Link fighting the monsters.  
Once Link finished talking to the other versions of himself, he finally filled her in on what was going on. Epona knew some words in Hylian but not all of them. Mostly just simple phrases like “whoa,” “hurry,” “hi,” “goodbye,” “good girl,” and “sorry.”

“Remember how I told you I’m a reincarnated hero?” Link said. “Yeah.”  
“Those are the other incarnations of me.”  
“Why are they here?”  
“None of us know that. They suspect some kind of dark force is manipulating time to toy with us. Guess I’m gonna have to leave Ordon again. Are you okay with coming with us?”  
“Of course Link. That scarred one has lots of apples!” She said happily.

Turns out, Epona and Link were direct descendants of the eldest one. So Epona had a destiny, too. Epona met her own ancestor who had never even seen monsters besides stalchildren. Epona wanted answers but her ancestor’s rider was likely going to take his secrets to his grave.

The scarred one was extremely quick and always startled Epona. Sometimes Epona pretended to be frightened by him so he’d give her more apples. He didn’t suspect a thing.  
The scarred one always had nightmares and Link would turn into a wolf to comfort him. Epona found it funny how this herd had to fight so many monsters, and yet, even with their poor sense of smell, they were completely comfortable around this beast. In Ordon, the villagers would attack Link without a second thought. It didn’t look like the heroes were aware of Link’s other form. They treated him differently, gave him leftovers and petted him and hugged him. They didn’t do that to Link when he was in his Hylian form.

It was funny how many of these heroes seemed fascinated by her. Epona jokingly said “What? Have you never seen a horse before?” Apparently, some of these heroes really hadn’t seen a horse before. One of them kept looking at her for some reason.

The world was a really weird place.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give me suggestions or advice.


End file.
